Wireless technology has been applied to various electronic products and has freed people from cumbersome cablings and assemblies. Products with wireless technologies are now commonly used. Light emitting diode (LED) lighting may generally provide advantages in energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, solid state lighting, and long operational lifetime. LED lamps thus have been widely used in various areas for public, commercial, and/or indoor lighting for a low carbon life.
Currently, a smart home control system may include a smart home control device managing a network of devices and appliances. Such smart home control device often includes a residential gateway connected to an external network. The residential gateway is connected to one or more of a home central controller, an audio or video acquisition controller, an intelligent access controller, a lighting controller, a home appliance controller, home environmental sensors, a home alarm, an actuator and a network connector through a wired or wireless network. By configuring a variety of sensors, controllers, actuators and recognition devices related to home environment and home appliances, and by physical connections of wired or wireless network, automated control and real-time manual control of household goods can be realized.
However, various controllers and sensors in the current smart home control system require separate wiring. The installation is complex and the cost is high. Additionally, remote wireless control cannot be realized by using the smart lighting device. The disclosed intelligent lighting control systems and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.